The Year That Was
by hannah747
Summary: Klaus finds himself in the year 1968 where he has to deal with the war around him and the loss of his family. He wants to return home as soon as possible but then he meets a charming young man and suddenly staying doesn't seem so bad. The fanfiction covers the events of Klaus' time in 1968, in particular his relationship with Dave. Mainly Klaus/Dave, a bit of Klaus/Ben bromance.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__I obviously don't own any of the characters. Credit to Gerard Way, Gabriel Bá and the guys at Netflix. I've also used some quotes from the show in order to stay true to the story. This is basically what could have happened during the time Klaus spent with Dave because let's be honest, we can never get enough of them. I don't know how regularly I'll be updating but stay tuned for more chapters. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticism are appreciated. For now - enjoy!_

**Prologue**

Quick, quick, quick! Klaus keeps repeating to himself as he tries to fit through the air vent leading him away from his torturers. And the body. Who was that woman anyway? She said something… no, he can't remember. He blames his involuntary sobriety. Oh, how he craves the numbness of being drunk, high, whatever. But first he'll have to get away, far away from here. It would be much easier if there wasn't some big, black suitcase he had to push in front of him. But there is – just his usual luck. Who the hell keeps a suitcase in an airway?! Slowly, he reaches the end of the vent. Fortunately – if he'd had to keep crawling for much longer his shaking body, covered in sweat and blood, would have certainly betrayed him. Klaus pushes the suitcase out of the vent and then scrambles out himself. He stands still for a moment, lost. Suddenly, Ben appears next to him. "Quick!", he repeats Klaus' words from before. "They're going to come after you. You must move. Now!" Klaus groans. Drugs – or more so the lack thereof – are the only thing on his mind. But Ben is right (even though Klaus would never admit this to his face). If he doesn't move now, he will be right back where he started. And still sober. So, he gets his shit together – at least for the time being -, grabs the suitcase and starts running. While running, he shoots a dark look at Ben for being annoying. Ben just grins.

A few minutes later, Klaus finds himself on a bus. The people around him are staring. Ha! Klaus laughs. He is still only wearing a towel and a coat. He winks cheekily at the lady sitting across from him. Sitting there, having nothing to do, the thought of the sweet release provided by his dearest friends, pills and booze, inadvertently sneaking its way back into his head, Klaus focuses his attention on the suitcase. What's in there? It is quite heavy. Oh, he hopes it's drugs. Or money, so he can buy drugs. Already he is aware of the voices of the dead around him. Screaming, begging, crying. He knows it won't be long until he can't take it anymore. He needs a distraction, that's for sure. Tentatively, he opens the suitcase. "Klaus don't!", Ben tries to stop him. But Klaus decides to ignore his brother. Maybe there's LOTS of money in there. That would be amazing. However, Klaus isn't able to see what's in the suitcase. Before he can get a good look, a bright blue light appears, blinding him. He feels like his body turns inside out and for a moment, he is unsure whether he'll ever be himself again. Then it's over. The suitcase is back in his arms, closed. And Klaus? He is huddled up between to army style beds. Around him, there are soldiers reading, writing, playing cards. What the fuck?


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

Boom! Klaus jumps. What's that? Was that an explosion? In the background, men are shouting orders. Where is he? Another explosion. In an attempt to protect himself, he puts his hands over his ears. The men around him start to look at him, irritated. But he is used to that sort of behaviour. Klaus rocks back and forth, desperately trying to block out the noise that is simply too much for his newly-sober brain. Just as he decides to get up and escape this hell, a man enters the tent Klaus didn't even notice he is in. "No time, ladies!", he shouts. "Charlie's on the wire!" Apparently, everyone seems to know what that means. Klaus doesn't. So, he tries to become invisible while the men around him get up and prepare for… some kind of battle? "Move it! All right, go! Come on!", the voice continues shouting. Sirens are wailing. "This is all… so confusing", Klaus mutters to himself. He isn't sure if he is high or if all this is real, but he definitely doesn't like this place. Somehow, he feels even more lost than in the Academy. Oh crap! The man in charge has become aware of him. "You got mud in your ears, boy? Get dressed!", he bellows in Klaus' direction. Dressed? With what clothes? It isn't his fault Hazel and Cha-Cha kidnapped him while he was taking a bath. He almost chuckles but then remembers the seriousness of the situation. In some weird way, Klaus feels as defiant as he used to towards his father. "No – No, I'm not -...", he tries to explain the situation. But how can he do that when he doesn't know what's happening himself? He raises his hands in defence. Only, the man doesn't seem to care. He says, slightly annoyed: "War's not gonna wait for you to get pretty!" If he wasn't this shocked, he would have probably come up with some witty comeback. Instead, he stays frozen, listening to the man telling some other guy to get him "operational", whatever that means. In general, he only understands 10% of what the men around him are shouting. As if in a trance, Klaus gets up and puts on the pants someone hands to him. For now, he has decided not to argue. He is way too confused. And he still holds on to the hope that this is all a fantasy, a product of some low-quality pills and his fucked-up brain. "Do you think I have time to waste? Get him a gun!" Oh, how he wishes the man would stop shouting. He doesn't even comprehend what he is told anymore. The explosions around him continue to make his ears ring and the ground shake. In a sick way, his surroundings fit his inner turmoil as well as his wrecked body. But he doesn't want to think about that. If Ben was here… Wait, why isn't Ben here? Sure, he tends to disappear and reappear from time to time, but whenever Klaus needs him, whenever he is in danger, his brother is there, guiding him through whatever obstacle Klaus has to overcome. It just doesn't fit Ben that he would abandon him like that. However, Klaus can't think about his favourite brother's disappearance right now. Someone puts a helmet on his head and then he hurries out of the tent, along with the others.

Outside, it is even worse. Hundreds of soldiers, all carrying guns, march in long lines while their superiors scream at them. Klaus isn't an expert, in fact he considers himself a pacifist, but it seems to him that the equipment used by everyone - including himself - is quite old. His impression is reinforced when they mount a bus you could only find at classic car shows nowadays. Maybe he has been asking himself the wrong question, he realises. Perhaps it isn't about where he is but rather when he is. Ok, that's just plain weird. But possible. After all, Five has travelled to the future. And then back again. Admittedly, Klaus didn't really understand his brother's explanations (he has never cared much for science), but time travel is possible, that much he gets. And, to be honest, he would believe anything at this point. Anything to get rid of this feeling of confusion and being lost. So, there it is: he has travelled back in time. Because of the suitcase. Crap! The suitcase. He doesn't recall where he left it – probably inside the tent. Hopefully it will be there when he returns (if he returns, a mean voice in his head reminds him), because he is going to get the hell out of this place… time… whatever. He would give anything right now to talk to Ben. Or any of his siblings for that matter, despite their less… pleasant traits.

"Klaus!" He startles. The shock has been blocking them off – until now. Just as his fear and confusion fade away, their voices creep back in. "Help me!" They are many. Even more than at the mausoleum. Forget his family. He would give anything to feel numb right now, to forget about them, the voices. Their desperation freaks him out, makes him desperate, too, and he doesn't know how to deal with that. At least he isn't sober enough yet to see them. He is aware that he has been thrown in the middle of a war. And he isn't prepared to be confronted with missing legs, arms, faces. "Klaus!" There they are again. Klaus forms fists with his hands. He clenches them to the point where he has to blink away the tears caused by the sharp pain. All the while, he is staring straight ahead. As the voices fade into the back of his head, he relaxes, but only slightly.

A hand on his shoulder. Klaus turns to see a fellow soldier. Correction: a gorgeous soldier. "You just get in the country?", he asks. Klaus recognises the compassion, the genuine worry, in the man's voice. "Oh- uh… ", he stutters. "Yeah." he can't help but smile a little. A strange silence that seems to last forever ensues as they get lost in each other's eyes. Klaus is sure that he has never met anyone this beautiful, this pure, this… important in his life. After a while, they both chuckle. Finally, the other man states: "Yeah, shit's crazy, I know." If only he knew, Klaus thinks. But he just says: "Yeah…", still wondering how he could find an amazing man like this in a place that's literal hell. "You'll adjust.", the man tries to reassure him. Then, with the cutest grin, he offers his hand. "I'm Dave." Klaus shakes Dave's hand. A soothing warmth rushes through his body as their hands touch. "Klaus.", he answers.


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

That night, Klaus is lying awake. He has got much to think about. On his left, two soldiers are playing cards. One of them is missing his arms, the other one the back of his head. Klaus is determined to ignore them. He has to learn how to deal with the dead, now more than ever. Drugs are really difficult to come by - he has tried (and failed) -, and the dead are numerous, never-ending. And, of course, they all have unfinished business. As Klaus is shoving the voices to the back of his consciousness, a memory resurfaces. A memory so fresh, yet so painful – more painful than the presence of the dead even. But now, he can't push it away again. War: explosions everywhere, limbs lying on the ground, the desperate screams of the wounded. His unit, confused, desperately searching for some kind of sense, some kind of structure in this chaotic hell. Soldiers around him, falling, dying. Him unconsciously searching for the soldier called Dave, the relief of seeing him alive. A part of himself dying with every soldier that falls. But what is even worse than the panic and the pain is the emptiness he feels now. It's like he doesn't feel himself anymore, like he has left his own body and observes the actions of a stranger. He doesn't know how he is supposed to get up the next morning. The only thing he can do is lie on his bed and breathe heavily. And cry. Somehow, he doesn't remember when, tears have started to stream down his face and now he can't stop. He is sobbing and sobbing. Missing his family. Missing the numbness. Pitying himself. Pitying every goddamn fool that this war has taken. Angry with the dead. Angry with the living. And, most of all, angry with himself because he is weak.

At some point, Klaus decides he can't take it anymore. Fuck all this, he doesn't have to be here. He can leave just as easily as he arrived. Admittedly, he doesn't really know how the suitcase works and whether it will transport him back to his time but at the moment, it seems like a very valid option to try. He is certain that he won't ever go to sleep in these surroundings, with the dead laughing screaming, lunging at him as soon as he closes his eyes, with the explosions around him, each and every one reminding him vividly of the horrors he has experienced in only one day. Slowly (due to the fact that his legs don't seem to carry him very well), he gets up and crawls under his bed. He lays down next to the suitcase, ready to open it. But just as he is about to unclose the lock, a soft snore catches his attention. And without him even noticing, a smile spreads on his face. Klaus leaves the suitcase for now, he can always get back to it later, and tries to locate the snoring sound. He was right. And with that realisation comes an incredible relief, but at the same time a huge desperation. The two contradictory emotions unite inside his belly and make him feel all wobbly. The snore belongs to Dave. His Dave, he almost thinks. For a moment, he simply stands there, observing the fellow soldier. He looks so innocent, so gentle in his sleep. Qualities all slowly being destroyed by this war, Klaus realises. And a sudden feeling of having to protect the other man surges from deep within his soul. It is at that moment that Klaus knows he won't return home, not with Dave living in this time. He doesn't expect Dave to pay attention to him or to return his feelings. No one ever really has (except maybe for Ben). For the first time in his life, Klaus experiences this pure sensation, where the other person's happiness creates your own happiness. He is incapable of describing it, let alone find a word for it, but it doesn't matter. What matters is simple: Dave being safe, physically but also internally, mentally. Klaus is aware that he is in no way qualified to guarantee Dave's safety, he doesn't even know how to take care of himself. But he also realises that in this environment, no one else is going to do it.

All these realisations, all these resolutions allow Klaus to finally block out the trauma of the day. The dead are still present, but they keep their distance. And so, a calmness spreads inside Klaus, reaching every fibre of his body. A calmness he has never experienced before. As he returns to his bed and lies down, he is convinced that it is Dave who instils it in him. And even though he is afraid of what might happen the next day, he also feels excited. Because for the first time in his life, he's got a purpose.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for following the story and for the lovely reviews, it really means a lot. If you have any opinions, advice, criticism whatsoever, do not hesitate to leave a comment. As a non-native English speaker, I would especially appreciate any help with weird phrases I may have used. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I promise, there's a lot more to come. I can't say for sure, but I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible._


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

Dave. Dave. Dave.

The days pass, blur into each other. There are more missions to fulfil, more enemies to kill, more fellow soldiers to be killed. Shockingly enough, it starts to feel normal. Klaus doesn't know how but somehow, he gets by. Correction: he knows how. It's thanks to the person whose name he is continuously repeating in his head. The two of them haven't talked since the day he arrived but whenever he could spare a moment, Klaus cautiously observed the other man. Usually, Klaus is high whenever he tries to pick up boys or girls. He doesn't care what they think of him and, if he is completely honest with himself, he doesn't truly care about them. Now, everything is different. He is stuck in reality and, what is even worse, he cares. A fucking lot. That's why anxiety is creeping up his stomach every time he sees Dave. And why a burning sensation of longing makes his stomach burn every time he doesn't.

Today has been paricularly hard. They were out in the woods when, out of the blue, an enemy group attacked. Two men of his squad fell immediately. They, too, started shooting. Klaus, due to his lack of training and his shaking hands, wasn't the best shot. To be honest, he was probably the worst shot in the entire army. But he did what he could, desperately trying to follow his superior's orders while not getting killed (or killing one of his own). In the end, it was all too confusing. Still, Klaus kept shooting and, to his surprise, he didn't miss (or at least one of his bullets didn't). As the enemy soldier sunk to the ground, Klaus could make out his shocked expression. It was as if he couldn't believe he was going to die. And Klaus knew the same expression was visible on his own face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He- he wasn't a killer. He had never known how to fight and that was fine. And now, everything was different. He was different. This one action had destroyed his entire sense of self. Disgust, disbelief, desperation started filling his mind. He barely noticed that he had curled himself to a ball on the ground. He didn't care when the shooting and the screaming stopped. He was simply lost in his grief for a man he hadn't known. Somehow, he got back to camp. But he didn't have any recollection of it. He already felt the dead man's ghost creeping behind his back.

Now he is hiding. He can't stand to face the others. He doesn't know what would be worse: them being compassionate, proud or disgusted. Either way, he is convinced he can't cope with their presence right now. His first murder. Even thinking it is hard. The shot keeps ringing in his ears, the moment flashing in front of his eyes. At this point, he would love for the ghost to show up. Maybe he would find some kind of solace in a pardon. Because he knows the soldier would understand. He, Klaus, would understand, too.

"Fuck!",

Klaus shouts, his voice filled with exasperation. He kicks the tree next to him and then sinks to his knees, his hands covering his eyes. Slowly rocking back and forth, he begins to cry.

Steps are approaching and Klaus quickly gets up, trying in vain to wipe away his tears. When he sees that it's Dave, he relaxes, but only a little.

"Hey",

he says, making an effort to sound cheerful. Dave just smiles. He then sits down. Klaus follows. Silence. Not an awkward one, no. Klaus actually quite enjoys it. It gives him space to calm down because he knows that Dave won't judge him. After a while, Dave hits him playfully. Klaus unsuccessfully attempts to supress a high-pitched yelp.

"So…", Dave begins. "You okay?"

Klaus shrugs his shoulders. "I guess."

He wants to talk to Dave, he just doesn't know how. All his life, no one has ever really payed attention to him. He was always the goofy junkie that no one took seriously. So, he started to keep his true feelings to himself, covering his core with an armour of sarcasm and self-deprecating humour. It's difficult to undo that, old habits die hard. But fortunately, Dave isn't fooled by his monosyllabic answer.

He continues: "The guys told me what happened. Well, they told me you broke down after-"

"After murdering someone!", Klaus interrupts him. "Come on, say it!"

He almost starts crying again but finally gets a hold of himself. Dave shakes his head. His beautiful eyes radiate sadness.

"No, I won't. You did what you had to do." And then, under his breath he mutters: "War is shit."

Klaus can't put into words how thankful he is for Dave's company. Still, he tries: "Thanks man. It means a lot. I know I'm probably making a fuss about nothing."

Dave laughs. "You are making a fuss. You seem to be good at that. But it isn't about nothing."

He extends his arms to Klaus and pulls him into a hug. Klaus is surprised but – naturally - doesn't object.

"When I first got here", Dave continues talking, "all this was hard on me, too. I mean, how do you cope with killing another man who is in the exact same position as you, just on the other side? But you can't think too much. You have to focus on yourself and make sure that you're getting through the day. That's all that matters."

Klaus has stopped crying. He frees himself of Dave's warm hug and looks him right in the eyes (his big, beautiful, pure eyes).

"Then why make the effort of comforting me? If it's all about focusing on yourself?", Klaus enquires, intentionally using a playful tone.

Dave pauses to think while Klaus tries to take in everything about the man opposite him: his eyes (of course), his eyelashes, his slightly curved, soft mouth, his strong hands… his mouth. Without even noticing, they have come closer and closer.

"Well", Dave whispers. "Sometimes focusing on another person means focusing on yourself."

A grin spreads on Klaus' face.

"Of course, it helps if that other person is frustratingly handsome.", Dave adds.

Klaus wants to shake off the compliment as quickly as possible but he senses a warm fuzzy feeling spreading in his body.

"Oh yes, it should be illegal to be as perfect as me."

Dave laughs: "Don't sound so sarcastic!"

Klaus shrugs. "You're not too bad yourself, by the way.", he declares.

And just as their lips are only inches apart, the roaring sound of their fellow soldiers drunkenly wandering through the night breaks the silence. They quickly establish an appropriate distance between them.

"I-I should probably get going.", Dave stutters. Klaus just nods.

"I'll see you around."

And as he is already leaving, he turns around one last time.

"Try to see yourself through my eyes, okay? Because to me you are pretty perfect." And then he is gone.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really challenging for me to write because I'm bad with interactions but I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading this far, I appreciate every single one of you. See you soon and don't forget to comment, favourite and follow!_


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Everyone around Klaus is chattering loudly. He can feel the joy, the relief of the other soldiers. They're on their way to Saigon, it's Klaus's first leave. For a few days, they're allowed to escape into a dream, free of war and death and full of parties. A short trip to heaven, just to return to hell afterwards. With every mile they put between themselves and the battlefields, Klaus relaxes a little more. The ghosts become less and less, until it's only the victims of him and his fellow soldiers. Normally, that would already be too much, but Klaus has had to endure so much over the past few weeks, he has found a new kind of numbness. It may not be as relieving as the one he's used to, yet it's just as addictive. It seems that in order to be able to stay sober in everyday life, Klaus has to experience the horrors of war. Horrors that put everything else in perspective. Still, Klaus isn't completely at ease. He feels the presence of the man he killed, and he has been feeling it for a few days now. However, the fallen soldier doesn't seem to have noticed Klaus's powers yet and Klaus doesn't know how to face him, so he certainly won't do anything to attract his attention.

In order to ignore the ghosts that do know about him and scream in his direction, he focuses on the guy next to him, the remedy to all his problems. Since their… shared moment… in the woods the other day, they haven't had the opportunity to talk in private. But now, on this leave, everything might change. Or at least that's what Klaus hopes. He still remembers Dave's words: "to me you are pretty perfect". No one has ever said anything like that to him. Even thinking of it, Klaus senses the butterflies in his stomach going wild. Now, the setting sun illuminating his features, Dave looks more beautiful than ever. He is talking to a mate of his, a grin on his face. His eyes are soft and emanate kindness. How can Klaus of anything else while looking at this miracle? How can he pay attention to the ghosts with this beauty next to him? The truth is, he can't, and he is infinitely grateful for that. Dave has evolved into Klaus's main drug and he is clearly addicted. Still, he'll need a fix tonight. He has tried, over and over again, to get access to some drugs but apart from weed and some – very questionable – unidentifiable stuff (of course, he took it anyway), he hasn't had success yet. Saigon, however, is a different story. Perhaps the city will be able to satisfy his need for a few days at least.

The bus stops, they have arrived. They all have rooms in the same hotel. In fact, in order to save money, they are supposed to share rooms. As the officer in commands reads out the pairings, Klaus's heart rate quickens. Please, he begs silently.

"Hargreeves and Katz!", the officer bellows and Klaus jumps.

At the same time, he feels a warm tingle spreading from his stomach. He shares a quick glance with Dave, desperately trying to read his expression. If he isn't mistaken, his new roommate seems pleased. He could be wrong though, reading to much into it. Calm down, Klaus, he tells himself. He can't afford to get his hopes up because he cares too much to be let down (again, adds a mean voice in his head). Dave and Klaus go up to their room and throw their bags in a corner. Klaus quickly proceeds to jump onto the bed nearest to him and lets out a cheerful laugh.

"What's up with you?", Dave chuckles, still standing near the door.

"Don't you understand?", Klaus shouts. "We're free!" And rolling over onto his stomach he proclaims: "We can do anything, bro! That's up!"

Dave can't supress a smile. "Well, then we better get changed so we can hit the clubs", he says.

Klaus nods eagerly in agreement. Then he freezes because he realises that he doesn't own any normal clothes. Christ on a cracker! Dave will surely think him so weird. But he really wants to go out tonight, so he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Eh, Davey…?", he starts, trying to sound confident. "We might have a little problem there."

Dave just raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Maybe… I… I don't own any clothes?"

Klaus is aware that his sentence sounds more like a question and he could slap himself for his stupidity. But Dave, apparently noticing Klaus's uneasiness, reacts fast. He opens his bag and throws it in Klaus's direction

"Here, take whatever you want."

Klaus looks at him, surprised by his kindness. "Thanks, man", he murmurs and then disappears into the bathroom.

Klaus has chosen slim, black pants with stripes that accentuate his lean figure and a tight, brownish shirt, also with stripes, which ends just below his belly button and leaves a bit of skin uncovered. For the first time in forever, he has made the effort to style his hair, so it isn't as uncontrollable as usual (it's still messy though, but in a good way). In the bathroom cupboard, he even found some makeup that he has applied to his face and that makes his green eyes shine. All this hits Dave at once when Klaus comes out of the bathroom and for a second, he is speechless.

But he quickly recovers, teasing Klaus: "You ready, princess? You've taken quite some time to get ready."

And Klaus, feeling somewhat comfortable in his own skin for once, shoots back: "Well, I guess I want to impress someone."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets them. He doesn't want Dave to feel uncomfortable and maybe this was a bit too much. But he just can't help it, Dave's presence does something to him, something special.

"Come on, let's go!", he tries to conceal his embarrassment.

_Well, the clock says it's time to close now_

_I guess I'd better go now_

_I'd really like to stay here all night_

They found a lively club and some of their fellow soldiers joined them. In fact, all the clubs are filled with soldiers and beautiful indigenous girls. The atmosphere is light and full of energy. The alcohol and the girls help everyone forget the horrors of the war. Klaus has access to some decent booze for the first time in weeks and that alone satisfies him immensely. It seems to him that suddenly, now that he can welcome back the numbness, everything is easier. In the background, The Doors are playing. Klaus has always enjoyed their music and in this authentic environment, they energise him.

_The cars crawl past all stuffed with eyes_

_Streetlights shed their hollow glow_

_Your brain seems bruised with numb surprise_

_Still one place to go_

_Still one place to go_

He closes his eyes and really feels the music. And in that moment, nothing exists but him and the sound of Jim Morrison's voice. However, he also notices the presence of Dave next to him. And, just like that, as if it were an accident, Klaus makes a step back and bumps into him. They both turn in each other's direction and Klaus notices a frisky grin spreading on his face. Dave also laughs cheerfully. From that point on, one moment blurs into the next. They're drinking shots with some mates. They're dancing with two girls (though their attention clearly isn't with the girls). They're dancing just the two of them. They're drinking shots, arms linked. And in between all this, the longing glances they shoot at each other. Secretly at first, but the more they drink, the more obvious they become.

_Let me sleep all night in your soul kitchen_

_Warm my mind near your gentle stove_

_Turn me out and I'll wander baby_

_Stumblin' in the neon groves_

They're leaning against the wall of some corridor. It's just the two of them. In the distance, they hear the sounds of the ongoing party melting into one noise.

"So, you've got some mad dancing skills", Dave states.

Klaus chuckles, his cheeks glowing in excitement and embarrassment at the same time. When he looks up again, his eyes meet Dave's. They both freeze for an instant, getting lost in each other's eyes. Klaus admires once again the depth of Dave's blue eyes. When Dave reaches out to gently stroke his cheek, Klaus senses a tingling sensation spreading from the touch and he shudders. But at the same time, he leans into the other man's hand, encouraging him. The moment passes too quickly and as Dave withdraws his hand, Klaus feels the sharp pain of his absence. And because he doesn't know how to deal with this pain, because he is consumed by longing, his eyes slowly wander down Dave's face and linger on his lips. Klaus moves even closer to Dave and when the latter doesn't object, he overcomes the remaining distance.

Their lips touch and everything around Klaus disappears. It's just him and Dave, forever. Fireworks seem to explode everywhere, in him, around him. He doesn't notice that he has closed his eyes. He only feels Dave and, God, Dave feels so good. Their lips fit perfectly and his hand in Klaus's hair sends shudders of pleasure down his back. Klaus has never experienced anything similar. Like he told Five, the longest he has been with someone was three weeks and he knows he didn't really like the guy. But this is different. In this moment, he feels complete and nothing else matters. He is finally home.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm back! Thank you so much for reading and also for the reviews I have received. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise, things are gonna get more intense now. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I'll try and upload as soon as possible. As always, please comment, favourite and follow!_


End file.
